Show Me Love
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Serena Hawthorne is a runaway witch and Stefan Salvatore is a vampire who happens to need a servant. With no other option, she's obliged to work for the disrespectful and arrogant young man. However, as time passes by both of them start feeling a strong connection towards each other. But how can Stefan, a young man of the high-class, love a poor servant witch like Serena?
1. All That Is Lost

**Florence + the Machine - Landscape**

She can't see the landscape anymore  
It's all painted in her grief  
All of her history etched out at her feet

Now all of the landscape, it's just an empty place  
Acres of longing, mountains of tenderness

'Cause she's just like the weather, can't hold her together  
Born from dark water, daughter of the rain and snow  
'Cause it's burning through the bloodline...

* * *

Chapter 1:

"There she is! She's the witch! Capture her!" a man shouted at the others, who followed him on command.

Serena started running as fast as her bare feet could take her. Her cloak getting caught on a branch and tripping her. She had no time to waste, the men on their horses were gaining up on her, so she left her cloak behind and started running, her arms trembling in the cold and harsh weather.

"We almost have her! Don't let that witch get away!" she heard them shouting, this time much closer.

Her feet were bleeding and they burned like a million hells, but she kept running, running, running until she didn't feel anything but her hot tears on her cheeks. Until all she saw was the image of her father being consumed by the horrific flames of the fire, and all she heard were her dad's screams, followed by her own cry.

Fear seemed to take hold of her as she came to realize that she couldn't outrun them. The men on their horses were gaining up on her fast and all she could do was keep running to prevent them from capturing her and burning her at the stake like they had done to the rest of her family. A mournful sob escaped her chapped lips as she remembered her father being consumed by the hungry flames of the fire. It seemed like a pleasant day to her, one of the few happiest moments in her life actually. Being her birth day, her father had hunted a full deer for the celebration and they had sat down at the tiny wooden table for two and ate joyfully, admiring nature and its calming early spring breeze. Although, the moment didn't last long. Soon, the witch hunters had caught Serena's father and burned him. She felt her stomach tighten into a knot as her ears rang with her dad's screams of pain and her vision became blurry with tears.

The witch came to a halt, noticing that if she ran any further, she would fall off the cliff. She cursed under her breath as she panted heavily and turned around to see the men with light torches coming her way. Teardrops began to fall from her brown eyes and she frantically looked for an escape, but there was nowhere she could run.

They were closer, a few feet away from the sound of the galloping horses, and Serena began to lose hope of getting out of this alive. Sure that she was going to die, she fell to her knees and cried. Suddenly, she took her dirty hands off her wet face to see a rabbit hoping out of the bushes and she stopped crying. Quickly, she hid behind the green bush and held her breath in as a man stood in front of her, his muddy boots inches away from her.

Profanities escaped his mouth and he told the others, angrily, "She's gotten away, that bitch! Let's move on forwards. We've wasted enough time already."

Serena waited a few more minutes before walking out of the bush carefully. She winced at the pain of her wounds but was relieved to have gotten away from them. Her lips managed to form a small smile as she lifted her head up to the sky filled with millions of stars and she thanked her father for keeping her safe. The witch closed her eyes, taking a moment to calm down her beating heart and feeling the burning sensation in her lungs lessening with every deep breath she took.

What was unknown to the girl was that the leader of the witch hunters had been waiting for her behind a tree, silently waiting for the moment to capture her. Having her eyes closed, Serena didn't know of the dark-haired man approaching her from behind her until she felt the itchy rope around her waist.

Her deep brown eyes widened in horror as the man tighten the rope and pulled her to him, she yelling out into the dark woods, "No! No!" More of them came to back him up as she fought for her freedom violently. "Please, let me go! I've done no harm to anyone, please just let me go!" she begged. The men didn't show any mercy and they tied her up with more ropes, like a wild animal. She tried to set free but it didn't work. "I beg of you, please let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" she continued, sobbing even more loudly.

"Shut up!" a man slapped her hard across her face.

Serena let out a painful cry as she spit out blood, tasting the metallic liquid in her mouth and letting out more tears as they dragged her carelessly to a cage that the horse pulled.

"Thought you would get away, huh?" the man smiled, showing his decaying teeth, two of them missing. "Now let me tell you something, sweetheart," he grabbed her by the chin harshly, pulling her just inches away from his face. "Right now, you are to go to a prison camp were they hold demon bitches like you, but if you as much as make an attempt to try to escape, you will be burn at the stake slowly and very painfully," his repugnant breath made her wan to puke but somehow she managed to nod. He chuckled, letting go of her but not before letting his evil eyes roam her feminine figure.

Serena was uncomfortable under the man's stare and she shifted awkwardly as he acknowledge her with a look of desire, she feeling the hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Finally, he left her alone in the smelly cage and she let out a shaky breath as the carriage began to move. Leaning against the cold bars of the dirty cage, she cried her soul out for the rest of the trip. Just when she thought there was still hope, just when she thought she had her freedom, things seemed to have taken a complete turn for the worst and now all that was left was to wait for her death. There was not a shred of hope still left. No, not a single speck of hope that she still had. All of that was gone, for all was lost and nothing could stop her from meeting with her doom.

The young witch was wrong, though. Serena had no idea what the future ahead held for her, and it was certainty not her death.

**A/N: I know, another story, I feel so ashamed! I'm sorry but my inspiration has been running low for my other stories and I've been wanting to write a Stefan/OC for oh so long (if you've noticed most of my TVD stories, if not all of them, have a tiny little bit of Stefan/OC in them. lol.). I guess this story is AU, but I don't know, you'll have to decide on that. Stefan may seem a bit of OOC in the beginning of this story but he'll come to it, I promise (if you'd like to view him as Rippah Stefan at that time then it's totally fine with me). This story is set in the early 1600's and the first and second chapters are settled in England around the Pendle Witch Trials time. I wanted to tell you guys that the chapters to this particular story would be shorter than my other chapters on some of my fanfics, so I apologize for that. So yeah, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Florence + the Machine. However, the plot and my original characters are mine.  
**

**Outfits to Serena Hawthorne (faced by the beautiful Emma Watson) are on my Polyvore account which the link can be found on my profile page. I would also be posting pictures of some scenes in the chapters, so if you want to have a more visual image please check my Polyvore out! **

**A big thanks to all of you who have read this! Please, would you be so kind to leave a review of what you thought of this chapter? Thank you. :)**


	2. Prisoner No More

**Riot - Running From the Law**

Running from the law  
for something i did not do  
Fearful of the lies  
Fighting for the truth

I can't let them catch me  
My life it will be done  
So when evening comes  
I'll be on the run...

Their sights are set on me  
I must keep up the pace  
I feel them getting near  
They won't give up the chase...

* * *

The morning sun bothered Serena's eyes, putting her arm around her face to stop the rays from reaching her eyes. She groaned as the carriage hit a bump and hit her head. Opening her droopy eyes, she realized what had happened, where she was, and most importantly, where she was headed. She wiped her dirty face with the back of her hand only to rub the grime over her skin even more. Her dry tears left a trail down her cheeks and her injuries were probably infected, not to mention that they hurt like hell as well.

The horses came to a stop and Serena grabbed the cage's bars as she saw an incarcerated old building just a few feet away behind the gates. The huge iron gates opened to let the witch hunters in, the men at the gates giving her dirty looks as she passed by in the cage. Her chocolate orbs took in the miserable sight of the burnt bodies at the stakes, and the horrific stench of them.

Men lashed out at women, both young and old, with their wips. The loud, painful cries made Serena's eyes tear up, but there was something more building up in the pit of her stomach. Anger fumed inside of her and hot tears escaped her eyes as she saw how they tortured the innocent people.

It wasn't fair. Hundreds of women and children were being murdered for something they did not do. These ignorant men were the ones who should be killed. They didn't know anything about Serena and the other witches, yet they judged and punished them as if they knew everything about them. The hunters were a bunch of hypocrites. They used women for their pleasure in the dark and were disgusted by them as they burned them in broad daylight. They were the monsters, not them. Not Serena.

The men opened the cage's door and put shackles around her wrists and ankles, dragging her to the endless line of captured witches. At the end of the line, there seemed to be two men. One was handing out clothes to the women, which had been probably from the dead witches that they'd burned. The other one, however, had a hot metal rod that he used to brand the women with.

As she got near the end of the line, Serena could smell the burnt flesh caused by the hot metal rod. In front of her was a young girl, not older than fifteen, with her dressed almost completely ripped and marks on her pale skin that showed that the hunters had touched her against her will. Serena mentally vomited at the image of the filthy men doing inappropriate stuff to the girl. Again, witches weren't the problem here, those men were. Raping innocent young girls, that was the most inhumane thing people on this world could do, and not using magic or what they liked to call 'witchcraft'.

The cry of the petite brunette made interrupted her thoughts and she realized that it was her turn to get branded. The blond man took her arm harshly and pressed the hot metal rod to her skin. She gritted her teeth and tears slid down her cheeks as the hot metal caused her tender skin to sizzle and burn. Several seconds passed and the man removed the rod and moved on to the next witch. The pain on her arm was undeniably strong as she reached out to get her clothes from the other man.

Still shackled, she followed the other witches into the cold and dirty prison. Guards with swords were around every corner she turned and lit-up torches were the only source of light inside the building. The shackled witches were sent up the staircase and into their prison cells. Some of them had a partner, other women didn't. Serena didn't care who she'd be put with, either way, she was still locked in a prison cell and had no freedom whatsoever. Although, she was a bit glad to be shoved into the same cell as the young girl in front of her from before.

"Hey," a weak smile appeared on the girl's features.

Serena smiled back and looked at her arm that had been marked with an inverted pentagram, just like the one she had.

"I'm Maya," she tried to make conversation with her.

"Serena," she told her. There was a long pause before she asked Maya, "Why bring us here? I mean, why just not kill us now?"

Maya shrugged and sighed, "Salvation. They like to beat and torture us until they're sure we won't practice magic again. Some of the witches give in to the brainwash, but others . . . They're burned at the stake."

Serena nodded, "What would you do?"

Maya looked at her, "Give in or die, you mean?" Serena nodded and Maya answered, "Neither. I'm leaving this place. Don't know how, or when, but I'm sure of it."

Taking a glance at the other wailing and weeping witches, she told her, "You seem pretty calm about this."

The young girl shrugged again, "What can I do? Crying my eyes out is not going to solve anything. It's just a waste of time and energy that I don't have. Planning my escape, however, that's certainly helpful."

"I like you."

"Likewise," Maya smiled before Serena rested her head on the hard floor and closed her eyes.

* * *

Maya shook Serena awake, the witch groaning out, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About seven hours," she whispered.

She rubbed her sore muscles and sat up, "That long?"

"Shhh! They'll hear us," Maya whispered harshly, looking around for any guards.

"Who?" she whispered back, fully awake now.

"The guards. Who else could there be?" The brunette pulled her up, "Come on, we're getting out of here."

"What?" she whispered back, not sure if she heard the girl correctly.

"I've been practicing this spell. If it works properly, you and I will be able to invisible for a certain amount of minutes. That should be enough to go to the stables and mount on a horse," she explained.

Serena only stared back at Maya as she turned a few drops of water into flames that soon melted enough bars to slid between them. Maya looked around the place for guards and when she didn't see any, she started chanted the spell. After a few seconds, Maya had disappeared in front of Serena.

"Maya?" she whispered out.

"I'm here. Where are you?" she asked.

She raised in eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean? I'm right here."

Realizing that the spell didn't allow for another person, who was invisible, to see her, she whispered, "Try to reach out for my hand."

Serena followed her voice, calculating that Maya stood a few inches away from her, and she stretched out her pale hand. When she touched Maya's cold skin, she sighed, "What do we do now?"

"Get through the bars. Don't let go of me, Serena," she replied before Serena was pulled to the melted bars of the prison cell and out of the cell.

Still holding on to her hand, Maya asked, "How is you leg? Do you think you can run?"

"I'll try my best," Serena nodded even though Maya couldn't see her.

The girl counted to three before they ran down the stairs and stopped when they reached the big double doors that were locked.

Maya whispered in disappointment, "It's locked."

Serena looked around for a key, seeing it hung on a snoring guard's finger a few feet away from them. Having an idea, she held out her invisible arm and visualized the keys coming to her. The keys made a soft, clinging sound that made them grit their teeth as the keys floated towards them. They were finally at arm's reach and Serena handed them to Maya, seeing the key turning by itself and opening one of the wooden doors.

* * *

Several minutes later, the witches reached the horse stables, the spell beginning to lift. Wasting no time, both of them got on a horse and burst through the stable's door loudly, alerting every guard.

Maya and Serena raced over to the front gates before the shouting men closed them, getting out just barely.

Horses neighed behind them as the witch-hunters whipped their wips against them.

"Maya, they have better horses! They're getting close!" Serena exclaimed, looking back at the angry men.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" she shouted over the loud wind that swooshed past them.

The fifteen-year-old made the horse turn to the right, heading to the dock. About more than half-way to the town's dock, Maya stopped the horse and mounted off of it.

"What-what are you doing? Maya, get back on the horse," Serena ordered to the younger girl.

She shook her head, "This is as far as I go."

"What - no-" Serena started.

Maya took out a small pouch and a letter from her worn-out boots and gave them to Serena, "Here's some money, I hope it's enough. I have a friend across sea, Elena Gilbert. Give this letter to her and she'll be able to find you a place to live. Take care, Serena and best of wishes."

Serena took the money and the letter, "Maya, I can't leave you here."

"You're not leaving me. I'm leaving you. Go!" she slapped the horse's butt and it galloped away from Maya and the men.

Looking back, Serena shouted, "I'll never forget you, Maya!"

Maya smiled and shouted, "Likewise!" before turning to face the witch-hunters.

**A/N: Okay, this is the end of the second chapter and the next one will be set in America. Sorry, of it took long to update, I was debating over continuing this story or not and after getting all those lovely reviews from you all, I decided to continue. So yeah, that's proof that your opinion does matter and I acknowledge that. **

**Anyway, next chapter is where Serena will be introduced to Elena and I'm not so sure about Stefan, but I'll try my best to add him in. Outfits to Serena Hawthorne (faced by the beautiful Emma Watson) are on my Polyvore account which the link can be found on my profile page. I would also be posting pictures of some scenes in the chapters, so if you want to have a more visual image please check my Polyvore out! **

**A big thanks to all of you who have read this! Have a great day/night! :)**


End file.
